


Культурный шок и прочие неприятности

by KateKogane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awful Humor, M/M, side!Victuuri
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKogane/pseuds/KateKogane
Summary: Новая страна, похоже, решила шокировать его сразу же по прибытии.





	Культурный шок и прочие неприятности

**Author's Note:**

> It is strange  
> But still  
> It is a work for textual ask: https://vk.com/yoi_pta  
> It is posted on Ficbook (yes, that's my account, no, i can't change name there): https://ficbook.net/readfic/6654969  
> Maybe some day i'll translate it  
> Some day

Самолёт из Токио наконец-то приземлился в Петербурге. Минами, за прошедший день вытерпевший задержку рейса, десятичасовой перелёт и троих орущих детей, сидевших с родителями через проход, чуть не грохнулся с трапа от усталости.  
  
К счастью, позорного падения не случилось, и Минами, относительно целый, вышел из здания аэропорта, изо всех сил вцепившись в ручку чемодана, за который почти пришлось подраться с пассажиром другого рейса. В любом случае, он был цел и невредим, а ещё немного в ужасе. Новая страна, похоже, решила шокировать его сразу же по прибытии.  
  
И как Кацуки-сан тут живёт? Непонятно!  
  
Неподалёку от аэропорта Минами заметил табличку с надписью «японский петух». Русский он уже немного знал, поэтому написанное понял. Ну, относительно.  
  
Табличка приблизилась.  
  
— Юрий-кун, ты пришёл! — обрадовано воскликнул Минами и почти побежал навстречу Юрию. Ещё мгновение и они бы обнялись, однако Юрий предусмотрительно сделал шаг назад, из-за чего Минами с размаху грохнулся на землю, выпустив из рук чемодан, добытый с таким трудом.  
  
— Офигел, что ли, хуйло японское? — возмущённо заявил Юрий. — Ты в России, здесь за такое в больницу угодить можно! Твои нежности до дома могут потерпеть! Давай руку, пойдём.  
  
Минами с опаской посмотрел на протянутую руку, но всё-таки поднялся и направился к такси вслед за Юрием.  
  
***  
  
С громким воплем Минами вцепился в дверцу старой, буквально разваливающейся на ходу «Лады». Водитель, который даже внешне не был похож на славянина, уже в седьмой раз за последние пять минут лихо поворачивал непонятно куда. Юрия же этот ужас, казалось, вообще не трогал. Ещё до этой поездки он сказал, что водитель («Рашид, мы с его братом в одном классе учились») его знакомый, поэтому довезёт «за так». Разве мог Минами поспорить с непререкаемым авторитетом Юрия, Рашида и его загадочного брата?  
  
Оказалось, что спорить надо было, хоть и Минами, не привыкший к подобному выражению своих мыслей, предпочёл промолчать. Рашид оказался не только лихачём, но и страшным болтуном. Кажется, они с Юрием успели поговорить о погоде, тренировках, Викторе Никифорове, туристах, кошках из Зимнего дворца, загадочном Мамеде, который, должно быть, являлся тем самым братом Рашида и о том, что «развелось падл узкоглазых, чо им тут — мёдом намазано?».  
  
Трясущийся Минами с трудом дотащил чемодан до квартиры Юрия, потому что чемодан был тяжёлым, а квартира — высоко: «Тут лифта нет, технологии до ваших не дотягивают».  
  
Всё произошедшее сегодня: задержка рейса, дети, драка за чемодан, Рашид, отсутствие лифта — навалилось непомерной усталостью, поэтому Минами вырубился сразу, как только голова его коснулась подушки.  
  
И, крепко уснув, он не заметил, как его лба коснулись губами, а затем проворчали:  
  
— Слабые япошки пошли! Это как он тогда завтрашнюю тренировку выдержит, если сегодня так трясло? Там один только обрусевший Кацуки его до инфаркта доведёт. С Никифоровым на пару…


End file.
